This Is How It Goes Down
"This Is How It Goes Down" is an international bonus track from P!nk's fifth studio album, Funhouse. It features Travie McCoy, the lead vocalist to the alternative hip-hop group, Gym Class Heroes. Lyrics I hear my name I hear the trash you're talking In your sleep The secrets that you're keeping A chick, that's smart Did you really think that you could keep her in the dark? Does she purr? Does she make it hard? Hard to speak Does she dress the part? I'm sure she'll take some getting used to Darlin, she won't ever be me I felt the bite Take a spit Suck the poison out of me I'll make you beg Make you come To your sensitve If you keep up the shit Take the hit Dig the grave This is how it goes down This is how it goes down Gonna run Gonna scream Gonna crawl round on your knees When you realize that no one's gonna measure up to me Doesn't matter cause I'm over it now This is how it goes down This is how it goes down I'm gonna rage Stay out really late I'm gonna hang with all my friends you hate I may try that threesome Better late than never and Better without you This is your future as I see it You will be homeless, poor, and broken She will have left you when she finds out who you are You're nothing but an extra, and baby I'm the star I felt the bite Take a spit Suck the poison out of me I'll make you beg Make you come To your sensitve If you keep up the shit Take the hit Dig the grave This is how it goes down This is how it goes down Gonna run Gonna scream Gonna crawl round on your knees When you realize that no one's gonna measure up to me Doesn't matter cause I'm over it now This is how it goes down This is how it goes down I suppose this is how the story goes, but Ever since that door closed, I've been going (down, down, down, down) The drain and the pain got me nauseous (down, down, down) I should have been more cautious or clever Whatever, you'll never find a dude with a better headgame, and You can take that both ways You laughin’ like I'm playin’ wit your fingers up like oh ? (down, down, down, down) Wish you would have a threesome without me I pull a O. G. (down, down, down) And text you something incriminating pictures from my old days I felt the bite Take a spit Suck the poison out of me I'll make you beg Make you come To your sensitve If you keep up the shit Take the hit Dig the grave This is how it goes down This is how it goes down Gonna run Gonna scream Gonna crawl round on your knees When you realize that no one's gonna measure up to me Doesn't matter cause I'm over it now This is how it goes down This is how it goes down Somebody doesn't like you Cause you're not such a bigshot dude Might wanna rethink it through Coulda asked me, I woulda told you the truth Somebody doesn't like you Cause you're not such a bigshot dude Might wanna rethink it through Shoulda asked me, I woulda told you the truth Category:Songs Category:Songs from Funhouse Category:Bonus tracks Category:Bonus tracks from Funhouse